Laisse Faire - Let It Be
by Woowie
Summary: Hermione has returned to the Hogwarts after six months, to complete her final school year with her friends. With heavy emotions still lingering in the air and these sapphire orbs invading her mind. Can she forgive herself from walking away that day?
1. Chapter 1 - My own world

Hermione leaned her head against the stone wall down a side street. She could feel the tenseness in the air. She closed her eyes trying to slow her heart rate. She had six months to pick up the courage to come back here, afraid of what she might see of this new magical world, or maybe what the world will see of her. She looked back down at her watch and saw that it has been almost twenty minutes since she arrived. She heard children's laughter up ahead. She didn't know if she was in the right place, she peaked around the corner and found what she was hoping for, a crowd of people all cooped up in their own little bubble. She never understood this fame that followed her but if there's a crowd she could just slip right into it without being noticed. Flipping her grey hood over her head, she brought herself off the cool wall and into the busy streets of Diagon Ally. The thick uneven cobble stone path reminded her of her younger days here, all bright eyed and bushy tailed, she wished she could go back then. She overhead a mother speaking to her child "We still need to get a pet and a wand, come along boy, we have other shopping to do." She couldn't help but smile, that sounded exactly like her mother on her first shopping trip to this place, although it was a lot more confusing having muggle parents wondering around asking where to get her school supplies. Sadness drifted over her slowly, her parents, she shook her head with tears starting to threaten in her dark brown eyes. 'Keep it together Hermione, everything will be okay' She pushed past all the memories and continued through the crowds and ended up at the bright white stairs of Gringotts bank. She entered the busy bank and removed her hood, no one flinched. She smirked, 'goblins, at least they don't care'. After withdrawing what she needed she set off and headed to the rest of the stores to get her school supplies, as tomorrow she's catching the train back to the re-built, re-newed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Standing at the bottom of the concrete stairs of the front doors at Hogwarts, Hermione didn't know if it were too late to turn around now. Her thoughts drifted around keeping her rooted to the spot.

"Hermione", a voice behind her startled her. She turned to see the blonde girl staring back at her.

"Ahh, hey Luna, how was your break" Hermione replied, very briskly.

"Very relaxing thank you, it's nice to not have to look over your shoulder all the time. I would ask you how yours was, however, I can see you don't want to talk about it, it's okay" Luna replied softly, "Just know, Hermione, the memories that you had here at Hogwarts will be different this time." Luna winked at her. Hermione half smiled at her, Luna was definitely a little bonkers, but she had a different kind of heart which the dark-haired witch admired.

Once inside, Hermione took her time to admire the castle. Last time she was here the staircases were broken, there was rubble everywhere, the paintings were empty. 'Everything is back to normal' as if nothing happened. The paintings were talking again, there was a different kind of energy in the air. The staircases are back to their usual tricks. She made her way up the changing staircases to the ever familiar fat lady who, for once, smiled at her and welcomed her. Hermione took a deep breath as she entered the Gryffindor common room, cheers erupted as everyone saw her. The scarlet and gold banners hung high once again with joy spread across the room. Some, more than others.

Ginny came up to her and hugged her tightly. "Hey Hermione" she whispered, "I missed you so much."

Hermione clutched onto Ginny for a little longer smelling her strawberry blonde hair, "I missed you too, Gin." They both pulled away and looked into each others eyes, there was something in Hermione's eyes that screamed 'Im so sorry'. Ginny squeezed her arm and nodded at Hermione in recognition. They both smiled softly at each other until she felt someone crush her with a hug, she recognised these skinny arms they belonged to Harry and buried her head into his shoulders.

After taking in the moment Harry broke the hug and stared into Hermione's eyes. "alright Hermione?" He broke the silence. "Yeah, Harry I'm all good." Which he smiled in response.

She continued through the room hugging everyone making light conversation, but who she was really looking around for was Ron. She hadn't seen him in a good six months. After they said their goodbyes on the bridge, she told them both she was going to Australia to go get her parents back and try to re-instate their memories. He offered to come with her but she politely declined and said that it was her mess that she needs to deal with. She hadn't spoken to him since she left.

She waded through the newly rebuilt room until she found Ron sitting in a corner ignoring the crowd looking a little bit drunk. She approached him with caution, knowing the outcome of the conversation. "Ron, hi, I umm" Hermione stumbled over her words, "I just want to say hi and I'm glad to see you've returned."

He looked up at her with a blank expression, " Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, why exactly are you here?" Some form of emotion rippled over his face, Hermione couldn't tell if it were sadness or anger. Maybe even both. He looked at her as if he loathed her.

"I just" Hermione couldn't get the words out, "I think, I needed some time to myself Ron" She didn't even hear his question; she was talking about these past six months without him. She didn't know how the words slipped out of her mouth but they did and it seems as if they had cut him.

She looked down at her hands which fiddled with her black robes. Before Ron could answer there was a shout for everyone to shut up and a beautiful tabby cat patronus appeared. Hermione turned around, to face the patronus and breathed a sigh of relief 'saved by the bell' she thought. Professor McGonagall's voice boomed out of the patronus welcoming everyone and requesting that they should all go to the great hall for dinner. People quickly scrambled around making sure they look some form of decent. Hermione turned back around to Ron, but luckily she came face to face with an empty chair. 'I guess I'll have to deal with him another day' she walked away to prepare herself for the massive feast.

* * *

The air in the Great Hall was thick, full of emotion and memories. Just the other day dead bodies were lying in the place where the benches now stand. The ceiling had a mind of its own casting a dark and gloomy night sky tonight. There was a quiet hum around the hall. The other houses were keeping to themselves, not knowing where their boundaries are anymore. Should they speak loud or interact with one another? Are they all back as rivals or friends? There was definite confusion going around, it might as well have been served as a dish. The tables were filled with their usual food. Whatever your heart desired it was there. Hermione sat next to Ginny who was also taking in this awkward air, sticking to herself for the moment, eating quietly.

A voice cleared their throat at the front of the hall, there was McGonagall dressed in her usual black robes looking as if she hadn't slept a day since the battle. The headmistress once again cleared her throat collecting the halls attention. She gripped the podium as if her life depended upon it. Hermione started to think that McGonagall might faint. "Good evening ladies and Gentleman, today we celebrate the lives that were lost six months ago in this very school. We celebrate them because what they sacrificed for us, is all this. As students to learn, for us professors, to teach, and to live not in fear but to enjoy every aspect of life," McGonagall cleared her throat again, "Onto brighter matters, as you can see we have obtained some new professors during the break. Let us give them a warm welcome, professor Lumbwick will be teaching charms, Professor Norrow will teach potions and it seems as though our defence against the dark arts teacher is running late." McGonagall continued to speak in the background while Hermione sized out both professors, Lumbwick looked rather odd, his oversized robes made him seem old and overweight not to mention the way he looks at you half squint. Norrow was extremely pale, her wrinkles stretched across her face and when she smiled it looked as if her canines were carved to form sharply pointed dagger. Hermione couldn't tell if the paleness was her actual skin or her powder, either way, she hoped that the lady would spend more time in the sun in the next month.

The side door to the great hall suddenly flew open, some professors stood up abruptly wand in hand pointing at the door, ready for battle. McGonagall stopped in her tracks and smirked at the appearance at the figure at the door. All attention was at the side door. That's when Hermione felt it. The thrall licked at Hermione's skin wasting no time. Hermione went pale. The figure stepped out of the shadows moved towards the headmistress. She was dressed in a tailor-made blue and white pin-stripe suit, her undercoat a darker shade of blue which complimented her newly tanned skin. Her blonde hair was covered with a gentlemen's hat while the rest of her blonde locks spilt over her blue suit. Her white collared shirt fitted in nicely, while her pants cut perfectly for her every curve. Her red bottom heels collided with the blue suit which made her look immaculate. The whole hall was staring at her, mouths gaping.

"Ahh, and late, as usual, I hope you aren't late for your classes this year professor Delacour. As stated earlier, this is your new defence against the Dark Arts Professor, Miss Fleur Delacour." McGonagall stated. The hall now erupted with cheers.

"Bonjour, I am looking forward to teaching zis year. Please bare wiz my accent, for now, I have just returned from France, eet should get better as the monthz progress." Fleur spoke as eloquently as she could. Her eyes were trained not to find the Gryffindor table. It took everything out of Fleur to not search for her however her veela craved her, her thrall spilt out of her finding her mate. She tried to rein it in, tried with every ounce of strength to deny her veela the power that it had over her. She couldn't bear to look at Hermione, not just yet.

As Fleur sat down in her spot and was greeted by her fellow professors. Ron piped up next to Ginny with half a chicken drumstick in his mouth "Oi, why is that thing teaching here, surely she could teach at her own school. Mum is going to be furious when she finds out about our new defence against the dark arts teacher".

"Ron, stop being a git, Bill and Fleur were never meant to be, okay" Ginny retaliated with a little more spice in her voice than usual, also trying to avoid Hermione's gaze "and besides, Mum is okay with it, Bill has moved on and its time you do too" Ron put his hands up in apology as if Ginny was about to hex him.

Hermione gave her friend a little smile to thank her for sticking up for her. Hermione's head was swirling from the thrall nipping at her every now and then. Her body couldn't take the torture anymore. All she wanted to do was look at her. Her mental strength was wearing down after what felt like hours of trying to avoid looking at the professor's table. After all that she has been through, this woman brought her to her knees. She gripped the bench as tightly as she could, and finally gave in. Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, tried to take a good deep breath, turned her head to sneak a peak, however, those blue eyes did the same, and their worlds collided. Fleur's thrall washed over Hermione like water breaking over rocks. Hermione's breath hitched. Fleur licked her lips subconsciously trying to get a hold on the situation. She begged the veela to just stopped, but the thrall wasn't letting up. Hermione started to feel light-headed, everything seemed in slow motion. Arousal built up in her. Gods, fleur was breathtakingly beautiful. Hermione was struggling to breathe, she couldn't take it anymore, so she broke the staring competition whipping her head back to try focus on the table.

Ginny squinted at her and whispered "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head and Ginny knew what was going on, she quickly jumped up, grabbed Hermione under her arm so she could lean on Ginny. Hermione half walked out of the hall with her best friend helping her with each step.

" Hermione, where should we go?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Hermione was barely audible "As far away from the Veela as possible right now."


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprises

AN: Hey guys, so firstly this is my first story 'thing' that I'v ever written, I'm still trying to get the hang of posting etc so please bear with me. Please comment ;)

* * *

"Hermione" Ginny looked down at her friend's foetal position, tissues scattered around the bed. "I know this whole Fleur thing has been going on for some time, and I know I shouldn't be asking this right now but can you fill me in about what's really going on?"

Hermione rolled over to look up at her friend, tears still trickling down her face, "Ginny, please can we maybe talk about this another day ?"

"Hermione, that's what you said last time, the day before Bills wedding, and now all of it is happening again" Ginny pleaded, she didn't want to push the brown haired witch but she knew how Hermione likes to avoid these sort of conversations. Ginny sat up on the bed trying to read Hermione's face. She honestly looked like absolute shit. Wiping her tears away, Hermione sat up to match Ginny's position. Ginny was rooted to the spot not expecting the older witch to oblige.

"Ginny, I can't tell you everything that is going on because I don't even know myself," Hermione, paused to sniff in between, " but as far as I know, I am Fleur's mate.

An awkward silence fell between them. Ginny frowned at Hermione waiting for her to continue but the brown haired witch didn't budge. Ginny half smiled, "Listen Hermione, you may be the brightest witch of your age but you are stupid to think that I didn't know that" Ginny put her finger up to silence Hermione's stutter as she started speaking, "and if you think for one second that, that is **all** the information that you are going to give me, well, you're wrong. What was all that in the great hall with Fleur? You looked like that Professor Norrow drained you of all your blood with those bloody sharp canines of hers"

A snort came from Hermione which ended with a smile, her gaze was fixed to her scarlet duvet, "You know Ginny, sometimes I wonder how your mind works." Hermione looked back up at her pleading friend, " I honestly can't tell you much, I haven't had the resources to research Veelas and we were out hunting Horcruxes, remember. But," Hermione hesitated once again, "what I can tell you is that Veelas have a thrall. The veelas thrall affects **everyone** , as you saw tonight with those daft imbeciles and their jaws hanging on the floor. However, that was nothing compared to what I feel. Fleurs inner Veela targets me with her thrall so while everyone gets about twenty percent of the effect of the thrall I get the other eighty, for instance. I can't explain what it feels like but its almost as it gets in my head and fills me with need and desire, Fleur wants me, and I don't know if I can do it right now. I try to fight it, like tonight, otherwise, I know what happens. But the worst part is, as much as the thrall affects everyone, Fleur can control it, I just don't know why she didn't do it tonight. Also, don't judge me after I say this, but sometimes I see her in my dreams..."

Giggling interrupted them from the stairwell of Gryffindor living quarters, Ginny eye rolled as she watched Lavender and Katie stumbled inside. Whatever they were giggling at they honestly couldn't contain it. They spotted Hermione and Ginny on the bed, one of them still red-eyed and puffed up. "I'm sorry Hermione, we not giggling about you, we honestly can't stop. We took two of those giggling balls that your brother makes, Ginny. giggling gumballs? We just. Can't. Stop" Lavender tried to continue speaking but her giggles got the better of her. Kattie stepped in for her friend, "Also Hermione, McGonagall is looking for you" She took a deep breath before she continued " she said the password is buttercups." The giggling duo continued into the girl's bathroom hoping the effects would wear off.

Hermione looked at her friend with anxiety brewing in her eyes. Ginny shook her head, "Go Hermione but this conversation isn't over."

* * *

Hermione stood facing the siren statue to the headmistress's quarters. Did McGonagall know about her and Fleur? Is Fleur up there with her? Was it for her unexpected exit during the feast tonight? Are points going to be deducted? Her head was swarming with endless possibilities. She thought about earlier, when she was standing at the bottom of the steps at the entrance to Hogwarts, if only she knew how this night was going to plan out she would've turned around and left, who knows, maybe she still can. She wiped her sweaty palms onto her robes and prepared herself for what's to come. "Buttercup" she whispered. The siren looked at her with a disapproving look but still made way for her to enter the headmistress's quarters. Hermione was sure that next time she'll size that statue up. She was shell-shocked as she walked into a pristine looking office. White marble floors complimented the light beach wood furniture displayed around the office. Hermione's intrigued brown eyes drifted around the room and stopped at a very well stocked bookshelf. Hermione was lost in the titles of the ancient spell books, magical creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Rrts and what amused her the most were the classic muggle books alphabetically arranged taking up one shelf. Her fingers drifted along the spotless bookshelf and her eyes lit up as she touched the binding of Hersh's Guide to Transfiguration. One of the first transfiguration books ever available. She was in a daze but jolted as a portrait coughed next to her. She looked up and was engrossed with all the different portraits of the famous witches and wizards which hung around the room all perfectly placed. She paced around the room and stopped in her tracks as she saw herself, Harry and Ron hanging by the staircase of the room. The portrait was engraved with 'The Golden Trio'. She shook her head at how fake her smile looked in that photo.

"Ahh Miss Granger, I wasn't aware that you were already here," McGonagall stood in basic clothing at the top of the stairs "Well, come up, we'll have a cup of tea."

The fine china teacup shook in Hermione's hand "Miss Granger, what is going on?" McGonagall frowned.

"Well Professor, I'm still not sure of why I am here." Hermione replied

"Ahh, you left before you heard the announcement, which we should talk about, but not tonight. You've been chosen as the head girl for Gryffindor house as well as Head Girl of the prefects of all the other houses, congratulations Miss Granger" McGonagall beamed.

Hermione was shocked for a second, of course, that's why she wanted to speak to me. Get it together Hermione. " Oh, Umm, thank you, professor, I don't know what to say. I forgot about the whole prefect thing, but really, it's such an honour" Hermione put her tea down and hugged the now standing headmistress.

"It is really good to have you back Hermione" A few seconds passed and duo broke the hug. "Now onto more serious matters, here is the prefect schedule, and the school rules, since you love to break them every year, perhaps you should read through them and I don't know, maybe memorise them. Also, you can use the prefect's bathroom on the seventh floor. Prefect use only, the password is honey-drops." McGonagall handed over several parchments to Hermione. "Oh, the last one, I'm sure Harry is most familiar with this parchment." McGonagall bent down next to her couch, opened a briefcase and handed her, the one thing she thought she'll never see again, the Marauders Map.

"Ahh, thank you professor, but is this really necessary?" Hermione stated, holding up the Marauders Map.

"Miss Granger, I find it will be more useful to you than it will be for me," McGonagall nodded, "anyway its past your bedtime and your classes start bright and early tomorrow. Goodnight Miss Granger, you can see yourself out."

'The emotional rollercoaster that I have been put on today, goodness' she thought, eye rolling. She stepped back into the cold hallways of Hogwarts, hoping to not bump into anyone on the way back to the Gryffindor common room. She can't deal with anyone tonight. And maybe she can get a decent nights sleep.

* * *

"Hermione" an angelic voice called out to her "Hermione, please just look at me" Hermione opened her eyes and had no idea where the hell she was. Hundred of old trees surrounded her, little green bushes grew in between them, she could hear a river gushing nearby. Birds chirping in the background. That earthy smell struck her nostrils. She looked down to see her standing barefoot in the dirt with her pyjamas on. She tried looking up to see maybe if there was a way out. She felt strong slender hands grip her waist begging for her to turn around. "Hermione please" The voice that she knew all so well begged her. She had no choice, so Hermione turned. And there she was faced to face with Fleur.


	3. Chapter 3 - Distractions

AN: Hey everyone, Thank you for reading my story just know I don't own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Also, I'm terribly sorry that my spelling is useless when it comes to a lot of words, and my French will be even worse. I know I have a few (lot) of grammar/ punctuation mistakes (Just read past them). And if you have a suggestion please let me know :) Also, just want to give a shout out to Taylor, without you my life would be boring so would this story. I can't wait until June :P

* * *

Fleur. Hermione's eyes closed immediately. She couldn't have a repeat of the Great Hall. Fleur's hands left Hermione's waist and cupped her cheek s. Hermione moaned at the contact.

"Hermione" once again Fleur called her name, it flowed right off her tongue like honey, "I need to zee you, please, open your eyes mon amour."

Hermione struggled with the conflict but just like earlier, she couldn't stop herself, slowly her eyelids lifted and her chocolate brown eyes once again crashed into fleurs sapphire orbs. Hermione stopped breathing for a second. Her heart was beating so loud it drowned out the sound of the forest. They both stood there soaking in one another's features as if it were the first time looking at each other. Hermione's hands drifted to Fleur's face tracing the outline of her cheekbones, Fleur closed her eyes and admired her mate's touch. Hermione's fingertips, ghosted over Fleur's eyelids, remembering how all those times how Fleur looked at Hermione. She moved her fingers down to Fleurs lips, all she could think about was how many times fleur kissed her pain away. She traced over them again and again until Fleur opened her eyes. Courage overtook Hermione, she didn't know what she was doing until the last second, as she closed the space between the two.

Worlds collided, tectonic plates shifted, bombs exploded within them. Hermione parted her lips for fleur to enter. Need brewed up within the two and soon, hunger. Fleur's one hand gripped Hermione's nightshirt and pulled her closer while the other gripped her brown locks keeping her in place. A moan escaped Fleurs mouth as Hermione bit her lip. Hermione shifted her head and nibbled down fleur's neck. Another moan. Hermione captured the blonde's lips again, while her hands explored the veela's toned stomach up towards her breasts. Hermione's arousal hit the veela's nostrils, Fleur couldn't take this anymore. She picked Hermione up and shoved her against the nearest tree. Ripping open her nightshirt, Fleur kissed down Hermione 's breastbone to her navel, taking her time to get down there, nibbling as she goes. All of a sudden the scenery changed, the trees folded into one another, the forest ground was replaced by light wooden floors. Hermione's back was now pressing against a wall.

Hermione's eyes snapped open _'Stop'_ She thought. This all brought her out of the sexual trance that she was in. Hermione jumped away from a kneeling Fleur, to the other side of the room. The blonde witch watched Hermione pulled herself back together. Sighing, Fleur got off the wooden floor dusting herself off as well as she could, traces of the ground made mud stain on Fleur's pants.

"Fleur," Hermione said anger rising in her voice, "first of all, where the hell are we!? Second, what the hell was that!?" Hermione pointed in an unknown direction but the blonde witch knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Hermione, pleaze don't be upzet" Fleur pinched the bridge of her nose her accent getting thicker, "I'm zorry mon amour, thees did not go according to plan" Fleur inhaled deeply, and looked up at the ceiling before she continued "You're in a dream Hermione, I'm sure you know that by now. And all dat" Fleur pointed in that so-called direction, "I believe you ztarted it." Fleur smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"I can't believe you acting so smug right now, this isn't a joke, I told you last time that this whole invasion of dreams 'stuff' shouldn't happen!" Hermione stomped.

"Hermione," Fleur went to grab Hermione's hand but Hermione stepped away from her grasp. Fleur gritted her teeth at the rejection. "I have ztried everé way to contact you. You leftz me all alone in dat cottage with dat man. I cried for you for dayz on end. You left me, remember. And now you won't even let me touch you. Are you repulzed by me?"

Hermione's anger rose once again, Fleur wasn't getting the message. Maybe this isn't the time nor place to do this. "Fleur, I don't know what you want from me right now are you trying to play a pity party on me, **I** know what **I** did and I did it for a reason!" Hermione stomped once again, "I've just been through hell in the past couple of days, and I can't deal with you now. You practically kidnapped me in my dreams! I need to leave!"

Fleur, turned around so that her back was facing Hermione, her veela could sense the situation building, her eyes turned yellow. Fleur's hands were in a fist, knuckles turning white. Fleur's anger now matched Hermione's and the veela was to blame. "Kidnap you? You are mine Hermione Granger. But fine!" The veela hissed "Leave! zeems like dat eez all you know how to do!"

Fleur didn't turn around but she could feel Hermione's hurt from across the room. With that, she felt her leave too. Fleur screamed in anger, cursing her veela. Tears built up in her now topaz blue eyes. On the floor, she sat and cried for her Hermione to come back.

Hermione jolted awake. She was covered in sweat. And soaked in other places. She tried to get a hold of herself. Tears threatened her eyes. She got up to go to the girl's bathroom, she really needed another shower, maybe a cold one. After she cleaned herself up, she got back into bed. After some tossing and turning, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Professor Norrow paused for a second before continuing "Miss Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped up from the random page that she was staring to the professor at the front. "Sorry professor what did you say?"

Professor Norrow's eyes squinted slightly at her, "are you not paying attention in my class, Miss Granger? Ten points from Gryffindor, anyone else want to answer the question, let me repeat it now that everyone is present," She looked up making sure she had the class's undivided attention "What are the key ingredients do you need for a strong love potion?"

' _Frozen Ashwinder eggs'_ Hermione thought. Katie's hand flew into the hair seconds later "Ashwinder eggs, professor."

Professor Norrow looked mortified, "Miss Bell if you find an Ashwinder egg make sure you freeze it immediately, if not it'll burn down the area. Anyone else knows the rest of the ingredients for a love potion?"

The whole class look around as they thought the person next to them would give them the answer.

"Rose thorns, powdered moonstone, peppermint and pearl dust" Hermione grumbled. She jumped up, and covered her mouth with both hands. Her eyes widened with some sort of apology.

"You know Miss Granger, as right as you are, I expect you to know your place amongst your peers and respect that they also need to learn. Another ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. And while you're standing on your feet, you may leave this class for the day as you think you already know all the ingredients. Good-day Miss Granger" Professor Narrow didn't stutter one bit, as if she rehearsed that speech.

Hermione was mortified in herself, she of all people, shouldn't have been getting points taken off never mind getting kicked out of class. _'If only she knew what I was going through'_ she thought. The blonde witch kept crossing Hermione's mind. _'Maybe it's the lack of sleep'_.

Walking from the dark corners of the dungeon, Hermione didn't even know where she was walking to. She was still in her own head thinking about that dream, how fleur kissed her. _'Gods, I needed a distraction.'_ Hermione turned the corner, trying to focus on the world outside of her head.

"Mademoiselle Granger, what are you doing out of clasz." Hermione froze on the spot. She shut her eyes in annoyance. _'Just perfect'_ She turned around to greet her professor. Even though she was still hurt and angry from the night before, she couldn't emotionally bring herself to ignore the professor and start another argument or worse. Never mind that, she couldn't afford anymore points being subtracted from her house today, especially by her doing.

"Professor Delacour, I umm" Hermione stuttered. She looked the professor up and down, she swallowed forcefully, she couldn't stop staring at her. Fleur was dressed in another tailored suit, black firmly cut. She drank in the image of her. "I umm, got kicked out of class by Professor Norrow."

The laughter that escaped Fleur's lips was music to Hermione's ears, "And how deed ze famouz Hermione Granger, get keecked out eexactly mmm?"

"She an old bat that lady is, worse than Snape, but I was wrong I spoke out of turn" Hermione did justify the other professors reasoning.

Hermione stood awkwardly not knowing how to deal this situation, trying hard to not look at the gorgeous angel standing in front of her. Fleur approached her with caution.

"eet is okay Hermione, sometimez being ze brightest witch of your year comes with some pros and conz. But perhapz, learn to know when to use your tongue. See you in class, Mademoiselle Granger " With that Fleur gave Hermione a wink that could make panties drop. She turned around and left, leaving Hermione mouth ajar and big-eyed.


	4. Chapter 4- Tired Eyes

Sorry that this is SO LATE. But you know, covid is going around.

Stay home. Stay safe.

* * *

A few days passed since the dream. Hermione drifted through the corridors, trying her utmost best to avoid the French witch. During dinner she asked Ginny to bring her food and somehow, she ate breakfast in one gulp and out the Great Hall she went. Harry kept asking Ginny about Hermione and if she was ever going to come back down for dinner. Ginny expertly changed the subject or made up a brilliant excuse which corresponded with Hermione's excuse when Harry doubled checked. The Marauders Map made it a bit easier to dodge Fleur whenever she could.

Dark circles started forming under Hermione's eyes from lack of sleep. Prefect duties, with loads of homework and having a full time job avoiding Fleur. All of this can really get someone burnt out. Hermione's robes were crinkled at nearly every inch. Her hair started to look like Hagrid's. Her handwriting seemed to be unreadable at sometimes, that ended up with her squinting at her own parchment.

When Defense against the dark arts class came around, Hermione made every attempt to not be noticed. Instead of sitting in the front, she sat at the back with all the Slytherin folk much to their demise. She never answered any questions unless pointed at, directly. Fleur did her part and kept her thrall under control. Hermione could see that Fleur was blatantly trying to ignore Hermione more than ever now after the dream and her encounter in the hallway. Every class, Hermione came in last, took her seat at the back, got a little hit of Fleurs thrall which was reeled in immediately. She couldn't take this back and fourth constantly between Fleur and herself. It kept niggling at her. Making her ill.

Hermione was the first one to exit the class. "Hermione, I need to talk to you," Ginny called from the other end of the corridor walking towards her, "umm, listen. I can cover up for you as much as a person can but Harry is getting awfully suspicious about all this" Ginny gestured towards Hermione's untidied robes and her tired facial features. They started walking together to the common room "I think its best we first get you some real food, so you're coming to the Great Hall for dinner, and secondly, you're going to relax in the prefects bathroom under all those bubbles," Ginny smiled as if she remembered something but quickly brought the conversation back to Hermione's robes "and lastly I'm going to do your washing and ironing, clearly you have trouble using those spells."

"Ginny, I'm fine, honestly. I may look like I've been hit by the whomping willow, but I promise you I'm fine. Although, I am rather hungry." Hermione replied sluggishly.

"Okay, so deal, we're going to go get supper, and you're going to relax after. No homework" Hermione went to argue but Ginny put up a finger to silence her, "no prefect duties and lastly" She cleared her throat for a dramatic effect, "YOU CANT AVOID FLEUR FOREVER" Ginny stated loud and clear, "Hermione, you have to talk to her, or at least tell me what's going on."

"Ginny, for the 20th time, I don't even know what is going on. I barely have time to do my home work never mind research on Veelas" Hermione said, defensively.

They stopped just outside the common room, "I mean you can ask me for help, you do realize this right? I'm not useless. Just tell me what you need and ill do it for you." Ginny stated, analyzing Hermione's face intensely, Hermione kept fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. "Oh my God, you have done research, you lying git, and you didn't find anything did you" Ginny grinned as if she won the latest Nimbus broomstick. "is that why you look like this, because the GREAT Hermione Granger couldn't find any information? My goodness no wonder the wizarding world almost ended."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and slapped Ginny on her arm, "honestly Gin, can you be a little more supportive." Hermione turned to the fat lady portrait "butterbeer". The portrait smiled back and welcomed them inside. Hermione couldn't feel a little at ease now that someone knows that she can't find any information on Veelas. The only person that Hermione knows that will have all the information is the one and only, Fleur Delacour. Maybe she needs to pay the witch a visit, Hermione thought. A completely platonic meeting. I'm sure they will both behave like adults. And perhaps, just in case, she should take Ginny with.


	5. Chapter 5 - Essence

Hermione couldn't stop eating. Its as if she hadn't eaten in a few days. Oh wait, she hadn't. I mean Ginny brought her what she could but nothing like how she's eating tonight. As she dug her folk into her third piece of chocolate cake, she felt several pairs of eyes on her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked inquisitively, " I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much."

Hermione looked up to see Neville, Seamus, Ginny and Harry all staring at her. "Guys, I promise you I am fine, I'm just a little tired" and a little sexually frustrated she thought.

Harry lowered his body almost onto the table, so only Hermione can hear him. "Listen Mione, I noticed you haven't been to dinner for a few days. And well you aren't looking to well. No offence. But I want to say, we are all here if you need to talk okay. I know you and Ginny are close, but we have all been through the war together. If you're having some PTSD it's alright. We've all been through it and we can help you."

Hermione looked up, impressed with the older boy she sighed "Harry, thank you" she looked deeper into the man's blue eyes "if I need anything I will come to you, you're still my friend. Don't feel like I have cast you aside because of that one" Hermione flicked her head in the direction of Ron. "I just need some time to myself Harry. Everything is going to be fine. I just have a lot on my plate now. I'll figure something out. And if I don't, I will definitely come talk your ear off." Hermione shot him a cheshire cat smile.

Harry nodded back at her as a sign of appreciation. He stood up dragging Ron with him. Hermione couldn't feel as if she broke the golden trio up. Her feelings for Ron had long gone. Shell Cottage really did a number on her. She immediately looked up to the teachers bench and didn't see her defence against the dark arts teacher anywhere. 'Fleur, I hope she's okay' Hermione thought 'maybe shes ignoring me too'. Hermione shook her head and carried on diving into the piece of chocolate cake.

Ginny slapped Hermione's hand as she reached for another piece. "Hermione Jean Granger! I know this veela stuff is really getting you down, but I will not allow you to turn into an elephant overnight. No eating your feelings. Understood?" Hermione a little shocked put down the fork and nodded to the younger witch. Ginny stood up and yanked Hermione up with her. "and now that your belly is full time for you to go relax, like we agreed." Ginny pulled Hermione out of the great hall and in all directions on the moving staircases, while talking her ear off about how Harry has been standoffish about having sex in the castle.

"and you know what Hermione, he said the ghosts might hear us, the fucking ghosts Hermione! that's why he doesn't want to have sex." Ginny hauled Hermione again in another direction, "now I have to go bonk out in the cold if I want some. Are you kidding me!" Ginny stopped and analyzed where she was. Hell, Hermione didn't even know where she was going and judging by the confused look on Ginny's face, neither did she.

"umm Ginny," Hermione stated, "where are we going?"

Ginny wasn't phased about Hermione's question. She kept dragging Hermione down a dark corridor towards a door at the end of the floor. Hermione and Ginny stopped just before the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"Okay I will bring your Pjs and everything Miss Granger, off you go" Ginny ushered Hermione closer to the statue. Hermione put brakes on as she saw the door behind the statue. She turned to face her friend. "Ginny, umm are you dafted I'm not going in there. Alone. Where are we?"

Ginny rolled her eyes so far back they could've popped out of her head. "Don't worry Hermione, I'm not selling you for sex. This is the prefect's bathroom. For the life of me go enjoy the bubbles. I hope Moaning Myrtle isn't there though. I heard from Harry she likes to sneak a peak every now and then. That little rat faced whore! Anyway, bye bye. See you in thirty minutes. Oh and just incase you forgot, the password is Pine Fresh." With that, Ginny turned on her heels and started going down the corridor. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Hermione turned to the statue and sighed. "I guess this is for my own good" she thought aloud.

"Pine Fresh" Hermione stated loud and clear. The statue looked at her and opened the door for the newly appointed head girl. Hermione stepped in and was amazed of the hundreds of aged golden taps that rose out of the enormous bath pool pouring bubbles and hot water out of them. The aroma of the room smelt like vanilla and fresh rain. She took a minute to look at the stained glass windows that was shaped like a mermaid. It came to life and danced about on the glass windows to Hermione's presence welcoming her to the room. The rest of the room was softly lit with a few candles holding a relaxing atmosphere. Hermione was so entranced by the magic around her. She stripped down and waded into the bath welcoming the heat on her very tense shoulders. Everything was so steamy, beautiful and relaxing she didn't see the stranger deep in the dimly lit bath, watching her intensely.

"Mon amour, whatz a lovely zsurprise."


	6. Chapter 6 - Ghosts

Gosh, thanks guys for reading this. Shout out to all those silent readers and those who aren't so silent ;) .

Please comment and here we go.

* * *

"Mon amour, whatz a lovely zsurprise." Hermione froze on the spot. Her head whipped around to the sound of the voice. She lost her voice in the moment. Fleur waded through the water towards her, eyes fixed upon Hermione's skin. Fleurs eyes were dark blue under the dim light, aroused by the sense of Hermione in the bath with her. Fleur stopped just in front of Hermione and brought a hand up towards her face. "what bringz you ere head girl? Tough day ?" Fleur's accent becoming thick. Her thrall entrapping Hermione where she is, making Hermione's head foggy. Hermione's body is still frozen in the water, she begged it internally to move but couldn't get her neurons to fire in a sequential manner. Fleur stood closer to her, towering a head over her. "Fleur, please" that was all she could muster up to say. Fleur's hand slipped down Hermione's cheek tracing its way down her soft skin of her neck to her collar bone down to her breast. Another wave of thrall hit Hermione hard her head tilted up leaving her eyes to roll back, almost as if she orgasmed. Her eyes started blurring and while her other senses heightened. Fleur continued the journey down to Hermione's breast. The warm bath covered the two as Fleur's hand clasped hermiones nipple, pinching it a little. Hermione gasped. Fleur pressed their bodies together. Her hands trailing down hermiones body to the crest of her naked bum. "Fleur, I can't think straight, please can you stop the thrall" Hermione breathed out.

Hermione's vision returned back to normal while Fleur took a step back. "You're infuriating you know zat 'Ermione, I have zo much I want to do to you. My inner Veela is crying for you. Begging. Let me touch you, pleasze" Fleur stepped forward again, back into Hermione's space. The brown haired witch looked up into the veelas dark blue eyes. Her arousal has taken over her body. Fleur's thrall is back, licking at her sensitive skin. Hermione steps closer to Fleur, breathing hot and heavy, not really sure if the steam from the bath is helping this situation right now. Hermione slips her hands under the water to Fleurs bum, she leans in so close to Fleur's mouth she can hear the French witches breath hitch. This time Hermione can't stop the sexual frustration anymore. She can't stop herself wanting Fleur inside her. She can't think. So she does. A slight extension of her head closer and her lips latch on to the French's. She can feel the hunger as Fleur pushes her backwards against the edge of the massive bath, while her lips bite and dominate Hermione's. Fleurs lips moved down Hermione's neck, they both let out a moan. Fleur didn't wait to drop her hand down Hermiones naval to her wet, aching area. She pushed in and heard a raspy "fuck" out of Hermione's mouth. Fleur knows that Hermione means business when she swears. Hermione's leg curled around Fleur's bum pressing in deeper to Fleur. Fleur kept a steady rhythm and eventually sped up as Hermione clenched digging her nails into Fleur. Water was splashing everywhere. Her lips were everywhere trying to get a grip on Hermione. She felt Hermione bite into her shoulder as she was about to hit the top. Hermione came faster than expected and ended up shaking on Fleur's hand, her head flung back and she muffled her own scream as much as she could. She knows the castle echoes and well the paintings might talk.

Hermione released her tight grasp. The veela growled a little. Hermione wasted no time in flipping the positions and giving Fleur what she wants. In a matter of minutes Fleur was shaking biting into Hermione's shoulder. All the pent-up tension between the two dissipated. Fleur opened her eyes and they shone light blue. Hermione took a minute and soaked it in, she loved that she could make Fleur buzz like she did. But all that shriveled in a matter of seconds. Hermione caught her breath, and remembered what just happened, she turned to the brick edge and sighed putting her hands over her eyes. "Fleur, that shouldn't have happened, I'm so sorry".

Hermione started making her way out of the water and felt a strong hand grip her "mon amor, why are you fighting this, why cant we be together?" Fleur asked quietly.

"Fleur, you know why." Hermione sighed.

The veelas nostril flared from anger. 'Again, shes leaving again' she thought. "Ermione, please stay, can we talk please, away from prying eyes."

Hermione got out and grabbed Fleurs towel drying off her body. Drying off another whirlwind of a day, thinking of something to say to the French witch.

I just…" Hermione trailed off and huffed "I hate myself for a lot of things and there's things I need to work through okay. So much has happened between us, I just don't know"

Fleur emerged from the water , her beautiful body exposed for Hermione to indulge in and that's exactly what Hermione did. Her eyes raked over the veela's body.

"Mon amour, you are my mate" Fleur said sternly walking towards Hermione "I love you Ermione Granger, I zink you know that"

"Fleur, I'm so lost right now. I'v lost myself along the way. I need to find me again. I need to be happy by myself" Hermione pleaded. Both still standing feet part from eachother.

"Ermione" Fleurs accent was thick "you've told me zis before in an owl, you told me to move on too. Move on" she scuffed. "Ermione, who must I move on to? You are my mate. My one. The one my veela calls out for in the middle of the night. My thrall searches for you in crowds. You are my true love." Fleur said stepping closer.

"You say that now. I'm the brightest witch of my age Fleur, remember Shell Cottage? I wear this scar" Hermione holds up her arm with a white mudblood scar engraved in it "Like a trophy. I was tortured. I came to you broken and you couldn't even hold me. Do you remember that"

Hermiones eyes filled with tears, remembering those tough times. Fleur stepped closer and held out a hand to Hermione. "Mon amour, I was trapped between a rock and a hard place, I didn't know what to do"

"Oh yes, now I remember, **your** rock you mean. Your husband. You married that man right in front of me, even after what happened the night before" Hermione inhaled deeply, her words becoming angrier by the minute "that day you broke my heart you know that" Hermione looked Fleur directly in the eye holding no emotions back. "why did you marry him when you knew?"

"I… I don't.." Fleur started to talk, then the door flew open and Ginny stood there with a shocked look on her face. A naked fleur stood in front of her. Ginny screeched a little and through the pjs down covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I just walked in, I thought Hermione was alone." Ginny said frantically. "here Hermione, your pjs as promised, and a towel. I should leave."

"No, I'm coming with you Ginny. Ill change in the hallway. Just, umm cover me." Hermione said with big eyes telling her to stay with her and not leave. "Goodnight professor" Hermione's tone was harsh.

In a swift motion the two Gryffindor students practically ran out of the prefect's bathroom into the hallway. Hermione slipping on her pjs and casting a warming charm. Ginny watched her intensely. Hermione was waiting for one hell of a talking to instead she got was a smirk "Soooo… how was the sex?"


End file.
